fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saizo
Saizo (サイゾウ, Saizō) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Tarusuke Shingaki in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Saizo is a subordinate of Ryoma, and the twin brother of Kaze. He has a hotblooded personality that can become fired up and as a result, his partner and best friend Kagero often has to restrain his recklessness. Saizo and Kaze are members of a ninja clan from the Hoshidan mountains, who have served the Hoshido royalty for years. Their father, the former Saizo, was killed by Kotaro in an unknown incident. Saizo took up the name as the fifth head of the clan and traveled to Mokushu to search for his father's killer. There he found him, but was unable to assassinate him. Caught by the Mokushujin, Saizo barely managed to escape, though he received a scar on his head and lost his left eye. Like Kaze, Saizo is very handsome. He is well aware that his face attracts women, so he hides his face in order to smoothly carry out a given task. On the other hand, Kaze does not seem to realize that he is very attractive. In his supports with Kagero it is revealed that the two of them were lovers at one point in the past, however gave up their relationship to dedicate themselves to serving Hoshido. Said relationship can be potentially rekindled through an S-Support. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Asugi Revelations Saizo is stationed at Fort Jinya after the battle between Hoshido and Nohr concludes with the Avatar and their company going rouge. The Avatar eventually arrives at the fort in hopes of gaining support from Hoshido first to deal with Valla, but they believe that they are a traitor and attack them on sight. Saizo, Orochi, and Yukimura are eventually defeated by the Avatar's forces. Refusing to give up, Saizo decides to blow himself up in hopes of killing the Avatar, but Kaze and Sakura step in to stop him. Kaze explains that the Avatar saved him from execution in Nohr and believes their story. Saizo trusts his brother at the very least, and allows the Avatar and Kaze to leave with no further conflict. Personality In contrast to his brother Kaze, who is very calm, Saizo is brash and temperamental. He also becomes very frenetic when provoked, experiencing tremendous surges of passion that compel him to behave irrationally. This fact is made particularly evident in Chapter 17 on the Conquest route, where Saizo, guided by his feelings of seething hatred towards Kotaro, blindly throws himself into the heat of battle in a bid to exact vengeance on the man responsible for his father's demise. Saizo has also been portrayed to be extremely cold and unfriendly towards people whom he is unfamiliar with, a fact that extends towards his allies. This is not without a cause, however; given his occupation as both a spy and one of two personal bodyguards of Ryoma, it thus comes as no surprise that he chooses to maintain a hostile attitude as a measure of caution. Saizo's careful vigilance is made especially evident through his initial support conversations with people like Azura and the Avatar, where his inability to trust anyone with a Nohrian background causes him to constantly keep a close eye on their actions under the justification that they could be plotting something sinister. Still, if said person with Nohrian ties proves to be trustworthy, Saizo will acknowledge it; for example, Azura earns said trust by not only refusing to abandon him when he's wounded protecting her, but by dressing his wounds. Juxtaposing Saizo's anti-social behavior is the fact that he is extremely shy regarding gentler emotions, becoming very easily embarrassed and flustered whenever people either display affection towards him or tease him; through his supports with Sakura, for one, he becomes visibly agitated when she light-heartedly remarks that it is hard to imagine him purchasing candies, dropping his usual facade of cool level-headedness as he stutters uncontrollably before hastily departing from her side. Through Saizo's supports with Laslow, he is revealed to be a keen, astute observer, possessing the ability to determine a person's origins and history by watching their swordsmanship skills. Like Kagero, Saizo is loyal to Ryoma and would gladly sacrifice his life for him. He always completes his missions without question, as shown with his supports with Hinoka where he delivers letters to her from Ryoma without looking inside. He hates sweets the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 2nd. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Kagero. Guard Stance: +1 Move. Conquest Chapter 25 - Ryoma |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= As an NPC Conquest Chapter 17: Den of Betrayal |-|Hard= Growth Rates |45% |55% |45% |80% |50% |55% |50% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |45% |80% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |50% |60% |45% |75% |40% |60% |50% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Orochi *Kagero *Oboro *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Hinoka *Sakura *Mozu *Charlotte (Revelation) *Beruka (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Kaze *Subaki *Laslow (Revelation) *Asugi * Shigure (if Saizo is his father) *Kana (if Saizo is his father) Quotes Enemy Saizo Chapter 8 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Chapter 25 (Conquest) Pre-battle Quote "We will not surrender. No matter how grim things seem I believe in Hoshido! I believe in Lord Ryoma!" -Enemy Saizo's pre-battle quote Defeated "I have failed....Lord Ryoma....Though I must die...my words remain true. I will always believe in Hoshido....We will win this war. The world....will one day....know peace...." -Enemy Saizo's death quote My Castle Castle Grounds *'Asking - Normal' **"Not that I need it, but could you watch my back in the next battle?" (team-up) *'Replying - Normal' **"Agreed." (team up) **"I...cannot say. You never know who might be listening." (answering) **"Sorry—my duty forbids me to speak of such things." (free time) *'Asking - Married' **"Listen: now that I've got you, I couldn't go on without you. Don't die on me." (promise) *'Replying - Married' ** * "Leave everything to me today. I can handle it with ease." (surge) *"People are always after me to pay more attention to what I wear. Hmph! Any ideas?" (prompting for an accessory) **"Thanks, Avatar." (given an accessory) **"What, a present? Um, wow. Should I have...?" (given an accessory the second time) *"Thanks for all you do. I'm sure it's no easy task to keep things running." (idle) *"Avatar... I've got some time to kill. Care to spar with me?" (idle) *"Expect to see my very best in the next battle!" (idle) *"Hey Avatar. Uh, no time to talk—I've got to...You know what? Let's not say." (idle) *"Hello, traveler. You don't appear to be an enemy, so feel free to explore." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters *"You sent for me? Well, I've got a few questions to ask you too. Hmph!" (Upon entering) *"I'd mock this whole pursuit, if it wasn't your doing." Armory *"Need something? Just speak up." (Upon entering) *"I don't suggest buying every item. Only those that are crucial now." (Upon entering) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (Before leaving the shop) Smithy *"We should focus on making ourselves stronger, not our weapons." (Upon entering) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (After selecting an option and going back) Lottery Shop *"Ready to play the lottery? Maybe you'll get lucky." (Upon entering) *"That's a consolation prize. Don't get too excited." (Bronze-level prize) *"Huh? You won something half-decent." (Weapon prize) *"Heh. Some people have all the luck. That's the best prize anyone's won all day." (Jackpot) Arena *"I can't wait to get in there. There's no way that I'll lose a battle in a place like this." (Before arena battle) *"Saizo the Fifth—here to help." (Partnering up with someone) *"That was the only possible outcome." (Arena victory) Accessory Shop *"I have no idea how I got stuck selling accessories, but here I am..." (Upon entering) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (Before leaving the shop) Mess Hall * "The only thing that matters to me is ending up full at the end of the meal." (Upon entering) * "Please, wait right here." (Before cooking) * "What did you say?! ...Of course I can cook! You can handle a little heat, can't you?" (Finished cooking, decent) * "How impressive. This food is so delicious!" (Eating good food) Prison * "What a simple mission. All I have to do is keep my eyes peeled." (Upon entering) Hot Springs Einherjar Shop *"I'm familiar with some Einherjar but certainly not all of them." (Upon entering) Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday *"Today is your birthday, is it not? Congratulations, Avatar." *''"I'm uh... glad you were born."'' Level Up *"I can take on anyone." (6+ stats up) *"Soon I will be worthy to serve the king." (4-5 stats up) Class Change *"New methods. Same mission." DLC Pre-Battle Quote Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support *"For Lord Ryoma!" *"Watch me work." *"I'm here!" *"Bring it on!" *"Fate, I guess." *"This'll be quick." *"They won't beat us." *"Time for some murder." Dual Strike *"Back off!" *"I'm over here!" *"Got your back!" *"Gotta do everything!" *"No other way!" Dual Guard *"I got this!" *"Watch it!" Defeated Enemy *"Naturally..." *"Done." *"That's it..." *"Goodbye..." *"There's another!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Stealing my kill?" *"Thanks." *"I could've done that." Critical/Skill *"...Weak." *"Bad news..." *"You've breathed your last!" *"...Die!" Defeated by Enemy *"Still... not good enough..." Event Tile *"Hm... What is this?" Relationship Tile Confession Death/Retreat Quote *"I must not... fall here... My liege still needs me... For him... I shall retreat." Possible Endings ; Saizo - Angry Ninja : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. What else would he do? ; Saizo and Hinoka : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Saizo and Rinkah : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Rinkah's fiery peresonality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. Etymology Saizo shares his name with a member of the legendary Ten Braves, Kirigakure Saizō. Trivia *Saizo shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Jakob and Hayato. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Stahl and Gerome from Fire Emblem Awakening *Kaze and Saizo are the first members of the Cain/Abel archetype whose base classes are not Cavalier-based. *Saizo placed 15th for males in the official character popularity poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters